This application is submitted on behalf of Howard University entitled Human Subjects Research Enhancements Program. The specific aims are to: 1. Develop the infrastructure for computer tracking of human participant protocols and secure record retention; 2. Up-grade computer hard ware to enhance the efficiency of IRB operations. These resources will complement those that this institution has committed to its human research protections program. This enhancement of the IRB infrastructure will assure Howard University's ability to maintan continued compliance of its human research program with the federal regulations governing such research and assist the university in preparing for the accreditation of its institutional human research protections program.